Opposites do Attract
by Baka-Ash-Chan-Fics
Summary: Shuren is new at school and he's not much of a talker. Rukia eventually starts to get to know him and slowly, a relationship is bonded. However, someone will eventually try to break that bond.


Rukia walked to school, just like she had every day since she started. Her apartment wasn't that far away, so it was easy for her just to simply walk there. Familiar faces passed as she walked, the same faces she'd seen almost every day. The small girl felt like today was going to be different somehow.. And sure enough.. It was. But she didn't know what would be different about it, she heard a small rumor going around school that a kid who moved here a bit ago was going to be coming to school and in the same grade as she was. Lucky for him, it was the beginning of the school year, so he wouldn't be missing much.

The petite female stopped to talk to her small group of her own friends, simply awaiting the warning bell to ring before she walked inside. Soon enough, it did.

Rukia entered the school once the bell rang, slowly, she walked to her first class, eyes cast to the ground. She didn't have many friends, and she was usually alone most the time. She never thought such a thing would ever get to her, but it did. She opened the door to the classroom, walking in only a few inches before she noticed a new face- the new kid. So he was here for his first day and didn't miss it like usual normal kids? That was interesting..

He wore the normal school attire, a white button-up shirt and grey pants for the boys, but he had a few add-ons. On his thin pale arms were finger less red and black gloves, each glove going up to his elbows. His hair was a strange plum-purple colour and his eyes- they were the most beautiful shade of green, appearing to be the shade of emerald. Around his neck was a small charm in the shape of a small fire, hung only by a simple black-bead necklace. He was looking out the window, his head propped up by his hand. Rukia couldn't help but stare at him. He was strange, but he was also.. Handsome, beautiful in a weird way.

The male's attention was brought from looking outside to the petite girl. He blinked and narrowed his eye at her, sitting back in his chair, just.. Watching her, that visible emerald hue not leaving her face, as if he was examining it, memorizing every little detail.

"Rukia!" a sudden voice called that drew the young woman's attention to the door her friend stood at.

"Oh! Inoue. Hey." she bowed her head then, whispered as quietly as a gust of wind to her friend, "Who's that boy? He's new, I can tell.. But, what's his name?"

"Oh.. That's Shuren. He's new here. He's not very sociable though.. No one really knows much about him." the busty female answered, making sure not to say it to loud that the boy in the back of the class could hear. "He seems like the quiet type... Some call him a little emo too because of how he looks... I can kind of see where they're getting that from though.."

Shuren narrowed his eyes and let out a quiet 'hmph'. It was clear that they were talking about him, but he wasn't sure what they were saying. The male's eyes were brought back to starring outside, he really didn't want to be here, and it was clear. He let out an aggravated sigh and tugged at his gloves, adjusting them correctly. He just wanted to get out of here, no strings attached.

He had a plan. Don't get attached to anyone. Just learn. Don't do anything stupid, and keep your head low. Don't draw attention to yourself. Any girl who fancy you, turn them down. That was all in his plan, his idea. He wasn't here to make friends, to get any girl. Nothing. He was there to learn like any other kid. School was not the place to make girlfriends or vice versa. But who knew. Maybe he'd make an acception one day.. But they had to be one hell of a girl to get his attention...

Class started, Rukia noticed she sat only a few seats away from Shuren. She couldn't help but glance at the male every now and then to see what he was doing. But when he looked up at her, she quickly drew her attention back to the teacher. Rukia wasn't sure why, but she felt some sort of connection. It was mostly on her side, but she never felt this way about any one before. What was wrong with her? Maybe during lunch, she'd try to get to know him better, if he was willing to talk to her.. Hopefully, he was. He seemed interesting, and she loved making friends.

A few hours passed until finally it was time for lunch. Everyone ran to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Rukia had brought her own lunch, and it appeared so did Shuren. He sat at a far table, away from the crowd with his lunch bag. Rukia took a moment, trying to decide if it'd be a good idea to go and talk to him now, or maybe later.. She got a little self-confidence and walked over to the table where the purple-haired male sat at, barely touching his food. She sat down quietly, which only drew Shuren's attention to her, nothing moved besides his eye. He was staring at his sandwich, as if he was trying to decide whether to eat it or not.

"..."

"...Err.. Hi.." Rukia offered a small smile to him, waving her hand slightly, trying not to be too embarrassed.

"..." Shuren just stared at her, then tilted his head. "...Rukia.. Right?" he asked gently, almost in a soft voice. He didn't like to talk, he was anti-social and hated being around people. Like most angst-y teenagers. Even though he wasn't like a lot of them..

"..Uhmm... Y..Yeah, and you're Shuren. We share the same classes together." she smiled.

Shuren blinked, adjusting his gloves before he offered a slight smile, shutting his eyes. "Yeah... You know, I've noticed you... Watching me.. Often looking back to see what I'm doing.." he narrowed his eye slightly, but it wasn't one of distaste.. It was more... Playful.

Rukia gently blushed and scratched her cheek, "Err... Y..Yeah.. S..Sorry..." she grabbed her Chappy lunchbox and opened it, "...It's okay if I sit here, right?" she asked before taking out anything.

Shuren gave a shrug, his lips twitching into a light smile, "Sure.. I don't care."

Rukia was slightly.. Surprised. He was letting her stay? He was the only kid around who hated talking to everyone, and he really didn't seem like the kind to.. She just smiled, not thinking to hard about this. He let her stay, and she wasn't going to question him.

As the minutes passed, they sat in silence. Shuren wasn't sure what to say to Rukia. He wanted to bring something up, but just couldn't. He wasn't shy or anything, just... He hated talking. Not to mention, what did she even like? What would she want to talk about? He sighed then he noticed her lunch box. He should have guessed that she liked Chappy, she seemed like the kind of girl who would.

"...I... Like your lunchbox. It's... Kind of cute." he mumbled, looking away for a moment before he looked back at her, waiting to see her reaction. He wondered how she'd react, perhaps it would prove a little entertainment.

Rukia took a moment, staring in slight shock at Shuren, did he just... Make a comment about her lunchbox? normally, she got teased by just having something the other kids would call 'childish', but she loved Chappy, he was one of her favourite things. "..O..Oh! T...Thank you Shuren." she blushed slightly and looked away, not entirely sure what to say after that.

He smiled a bit wider, laughing a little to himself, "Not a problem! It's... Really... Uh. Cute. I use to know someone who liked Chappy back a while ago, she used to talk about it all the time. It doesn't bug me much, you know?" he leaned forward a bit, "Actually... I have two Chappy bracelets at my house that I bought awhile ago... It's not much but, hey, who knows.. Maybe one day, my girlfriend will be wearing the pink one and I can finally wear the blue one." he sat back, "Don't tell anyone I told you that, okay? I don't wanna seem like some Chappy-loving loser."

"O..Of course! Cross my heart and hope to die." she placed a hand onto her chest and smiled at him. So he kind of liked Chappy? That was interesting to know, he really didn't seem like the type.

_RING, RING, RING!_

Lunch was over before they knew it. Shuren smiled, throwing away his garbage and picking up his backpack, "Well.. I don't think we have the next two classes together... so.. I'll see you tomorrow..." he waved then stalked off, going back to being serious-faced and quiet. Like always. Rukia let out a small sigh, watching him before she shut her lunchbox and put it back inside her backpack, heading off to her next class.

Orihime quickly caught up with Rukia and smiled at her, "Hey! I saw you talking with Shuren, I'm actually surprised he let you stay! I saw him shoo away a few girls that tried sitting there before you walked over.. I was thinking he was going to do the same to you."

"So did I. He's actually a really nice guy, he's not a jerk like his appearance gives off.. He's really sweet." The petite woman let out a small giggle.

"And?" Orihime grinned, slightly leaning down.

"...And?" Rukia looked at her friend slightly confused, what was she getting at?

"What do you mean? Come on! You can think of a few more words to describe him better than 'sweet', can't you?" she teased, "I'm sure you think more to him than just sweet! Come on!" she giggled, she really just wanted to keep pressing it, didn't she?

"..Well... Okay.. He's kind of cute..." The black-haired female scratched her reddened cheek for a moment, then playfully pushed Orihime, "Just be quiet about that, okay? Don't tell him I said anything.."

"Aww, you have a crush on him, don't you? That's so cute! Though, I can't see why you wouldn't. He's really handsome. He also apparently got a few other girls that got the eye for him you know." she winked and nudged Rukia a bit, "You better claim him before he gets taken!"

"..." Rukia just shrugged then casted her line of sight to the ground, entering the classroom and sitting at her seat, so did Orihime. So what if Shuren got someone else? That wouldn't be so harmful, would it? She let out a small sigh after the bell rang, getting her mind off of that. It wasn't worth thinking about, would he even go for a girl like her? Maybe he would. After all, that was the most she ever heard Shuren talk, if he wasn't reading something out-loud to the class that is..

She sat, and waited, just wanting class to be over. Maybe she did like Shuren, there was something about him that was so different from all the other guys that went to the school. She smiled to herself, thinking about his smile, the one no one ever saw before. Rukia jumped when she heard the bell ring, she hadn't expected that class period to go by in such a flash. She quickly grabbed her things and ran to her next period. The last one of the day, thankfully. And even that one went by almost as fast as the last one. It was strange.

Shuren was waiting by the doors when the last bell rung for school to get out, just leaning against the building, watching all the other students leave. He looked around and let out a soft sigh. He wanted to wait until it wasn't so crowded to walk home, he didn't want much conversation as he always prefered. "..." He looked towards the sky, that emerald-coloured hue just watching the clouds when someone walked up to him. It was Orihime.

"Hey Shuren. Aren't you going to walk home too? Or are you getting a ride?"

"..I'm walking."

"Oh... Then, why are you-"

"I'd prefer it if there were less people around so I can start without having people stop me to talk to me.." he didn't snap at her, it was just a simple reply with a shrug given at the end of his response.

"..You know, Shuren..." She leaned against the wall beside him, "..I have a friend who might have a crush on you. Just saying, because, I didn't want this to be awkward!" she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side slightly to see his other eye. Shuren really did have very beautiful eyes...

"...Look, Orihime, I am not looking for a relationship. If I was, I'm sure I'd already have a girl by now, considering just how many girls like me around here. I know, I've seen how they stare at me. Ch." he shook his head, that purple fringe covering his left eye slightly flailing along with it.

"...Oh.. Well.. Uh... I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Shuren! Bye!" she waved then ran off, meeting a group of friends before she started to walk off.

Shuren sighed and decided to start walking, and as soon as he did, he ran into someone, "...Sorry." he muttered, then looked down to see a certain girl he spoke to earlier sitting on the ground now, "-R..Rukia... Sorry about that I didn't mean to walk into you." he apologized quickly.

She smiled up at him and waved her hands, "No no, it's fine Shuren! I'm alright." She got up and brushed off her clothes, "...I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you either, and I don't mean that as a.. Well.. Ya' know." he rubbed the back of his neck, "..Anyway.. I was just going to walk home..." he muttered, his pale cheeks holding a slight tint of pink in them, almost as if he was either blushing, or if he was just embarrassed. She nodded and smiled.

"I was just about to do that as well. Seeing as my apartment actually isn't that far away from here..."

"Really? Well.. Neither is mine..." he spoke out, tugging at his gloves for a moment before he looked away, "Uhh.. Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia. I gotta get home and do my homework.."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah.. Same."

They both started to walk beside each other as they left school grounds, Shuren had expected her to go a different way, but they went the same way. It was silent between them, besides the occasional bird or other creatures chirping and singing. Rukia wasn't sure what to do, or say. It was so awkward and quiet, she didn't really like that.

"...I wasn't expecting us to practically walk together..." Shuren spoke up, his voice nearly cracking after a moment. He internally smacked himself because that little crack in his voice. He must have sounded stupid..

Rukia let out a small giggle, "I wasn't either, Shuren. I'm glad we are though. I actually enjoy talking to you." she uttered, a small blush gracing her cheeks as she looked away. She truthfully did enjoy his company, he was really nice. Just being near him was so much better. It was better than being alone, that was for sure.

"...I could say the same, Rukia." he chuckled and looked around, spotting two birds sitting on a fence together, appearing to be huddled together. One was slightly smaller than the other. That was cute. "Hey, look at those birds, Rukia.." he pointed them out, she smiled at him and nodded gently, a small giggle coming from her.

"That's cute, those birds sitting together like that.."

"..I agree." he nodded then stopped at the open fence that lead to a two-story house, looking down at her for a moment he smiled, "..Uh.. Well... This is my house, um..I'll see you later I guess."

"Oh... Okay! I'll see you tomorrow at school Shuren." she bowed her head and watched him walk to his porch, he looked back at her and waved before he entered his home. She sighed and continued to walk, it seemed he lived five minutes away from where she was living. How convenient.

Rukia entered her small apartment and sat down, a small sigh came from her as she started on her homework. "...Man.. Shuren's... So cute." she giggled, "I don't know what it is about him but... I feel so strange near him." She stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, tapping her chin.

What would tomorrow be like? Maybe they could walk to school together! After all, they both lived close together and close to the school..

Only time will tell...


End file.
